


I See You (I Like What I See)

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Time, FtM Atobe Keigo, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Character, Transgender Day of Visibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Atobe wants something. However, there is more to his desire than meets the eye, and he's rather worried about how Sanada will react to the whole truth.Sanada sees no reason to hesitate showing his love for his boyfriend.





	I See You (I Like What I See)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lying around in my metaphorical drawer for a while, and I figured Trans Day of Visibility was the perfect time to post it.

Sanada had to admit, he had never expected to be comfortable in silence with Atobe of all people.

It wasn’t like he had a problem with silence, certainly not with being silent. He preferred to save his words for when they were needed, and didn’t feel the need to fill silence with inane chatter. However, he hadn’t expected Atobe could possibly be silent for five minutes, with the way he seemed to love the sound of his own voice. And yet here they were, sitting side by side in Atobe’s room, perfectly comfortable simply leaning against each other. They had been speaking earlier, but the words had faded away, leaving them with nothing but silence and the warmth of each other’s touch.

Of course, Atobe was the one to put an end to that.

He didn’t speak up first, as Sanada might have expected, but instead moved from where he had been sitting next to Sanada on the terribly comfortable couch. Rather than get up, though, he climbed over to Sanada’s lap, straddling his thighs. Atobe’s arms reached over his shoulders, crossed behind his neck, and he found himself looking Atobe in the eye at very close proximity.

“Hey.” Atobe was smirking, and that usually meant he had something in mind. Which, to be fair, was most of the time.

“Hey.” Sanada braced himself for whatever was coming, though he did let his hands settle at Atobe’s waist. “What are you scheming?”

“Scheming? Heaven forbid.” Atobe gave an exaggerated gasp, setting a hand on his forehead as though he were about to faint. “I can’t get close to my boyfriend without being accused of malice?”

“Not malice. Mischief. There is a difference.” And yet he couldn’t manage a glare despite his attempts. “Whenever you’re smirking like that, you’re up to something.”

“Well, perhaps I did have something in mind.” Atobe leaned in, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Sanada’s lips. For all that Sanada did not want to give in so easily, he couldn’t help but turn his head to catch Atobe in a proper kiss before he drew away. “I love you.”

“Yes, you’ve told me before.” And now Sanada couldn’t help but soften his expression, smiling faintly. “You seem to like telling me that.”

“Maybe I just like reminding you of it.” Atobe stole another brief kiss. “And we’ve been dating for a while.”

“Hn.” Not like he could argue with that. “And were probably staring at each other for a long while before that, too.” He knew he certainly had been, though it had taken him quite a while to realize his interest in Atobe hadn’t simply been that of a rival.

“That, too.” Atobe chuckled, his breath warm against Sanada’s lips. “It’s just, I’ve been thinking. We’ve been together for a while, but so far we haven’t really… done much.”

“Atobe.” Sanada swallowed. For all that he was trying to control his reaction, he couldn’t really help the way his thumbs drew small circles at Atobe’s waist, tugging at his shirt with every small movement. He was suddenly painfully aware of the warm, firm legs bracketing his own hips, of the lips so close to his. “Are you saying…”

“We don’t have to go too far, of course. Just, I think I’d rather like something beyond kisses, and I’m hoping you might, too.” Atobe’s words were light, his lips curled in a smirk, but his eyes betrayed some degree of uncertainty.

“Always.” Which was perhaps a bit too eager, but he did want to make sure Atobe knew where he stood on this matter. “I am attracted to you. I should have thought I have made that clear by now.”

“It’s just… not that simple.” For some reason, the uncertainty in Atobe’s eyes wasn’t going anywhere. It bothered Sanada, more so than he had expected. Atobe should have never been uncertain of anything, certainly not of Sanada’s desire for him. “The thing is,” Atobe drew a deep breath, “if we do go further, you might… not find what you expect.”

“And what do you mean by that?” Sanada did his best not to sound suspicious or accusatory in any way. He wasn’t. He was curious, yes, but he could not even imagine that Atobe could let him down in this respect.

Atobe ducked his head, leaning his forehead against Sanada’s shoulder. He didn’t move even as he spoke, keeping his voice low, but with their proximity it was easy to hear him anyway. “What if I told you… I was not born with a male body?”

Sanada blinked, his hands stilling at Atobe’s waist. “Atobe…”

“I am a man, though. I’ve known that since I was a child, I know it more firmly than I know anything else. But even with the best treatments, I’m still not… not right. In some areas.” Atobe’s voice was rising in pitch, getting to almost hysterical levels.

“Atobe.” Sanada ran his hands slowly to Atobe’s back, then up along either side of his spine. “Atobe, look at me.”

It took a moment, but finally Atobe did lift his head, meeting Sanada’s gaze. Snaada took this opportunity to steal yet another kiss.

“You are my boyfriend.” It wasn’t something he said aloud too often, but in this case, it seemed entirely warranted. “That fact will remain so until you finally decide to kick me out of your life. I hope to explore your body and all the ways to please you whenever it is agreeable to both of us, and I promise you, whatever I might encounter will not change my feelings for you in any way.”

“You say that now.” He expected Atobe to claim he was lying, or didn’t know what he was talking about. Instead, Atobe drew a shuddering breath, but then met Sanada’s eyes with familiar steel in his gaze. “Prove it, then.”

Sanada saw no need to throw more words into this argument, when clearly Atobe wanted more than that. So, he cut out even the possibility of it by catching Atobe’s mouth in a deep kiss, trying to put all his desire and want into it.

He was definitely turned on, his cock hardening in his pants, but that could wait a moment longer. For now, he focused on Atobe, alternating the deep kisses with small, light pecks to let them both catch their breath in between. His hands circled back between them, working to get Atobe’s pants open.

Atobe gasped into his mouth as Sanada unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, reaching his hand inside. With Atobe’s legs spread on either side of his, he had enough room to slide a hand between them, cupping Atobe through his underwear. Indeed, he did not find a firm bulge or anything of the sort. Instead, his hand traced the texture of coarse curls over a soft mound through the thin fabric, finding a hint of dampness further down. Intriguing.

“I love you.” He didn’t often say that, trusting that Atobe would know his feelings either way. Right now, though, it seemed especially important. “I swear it on my honor.”

“You are impossible.” Atobe breathed against his lips, giving a small whimper as Sanada wormed his hand under the waistband of Atobe’s underwear. “You really are…”

“It takes someone impossible to keep up with you.” He settled his other hand on Atobe’s thigh, rubbing a line up and down along it. Atobe shifted in his lap, making it easier for Sanada to get his fingers closer to the prize.

Sanada found his way to the source of the dampness, fingertips sliding along the slick line before sinking just a little deeper. He traced his way back up between the warm folds until he came across a small, firm nub that seemed to quiver under his touch.

“Well, what do you know,” Sanada murmured, unable to help a small chuckle. “I think I found your cock, boyfriend of mine.”

Atobe moaned, though whether at his words or actions, Sanada wasn’t sure. Either way, he had every intention of continuing, interspersing his kisses with murmured words of encouragement and affection. He had very little experience in such things and none with this specific configuration, but luckily Atobe seemed to have no problem with giving him instructions once the initial hesitation was over. Before long Atobe was rolling his hips into Sanada’s touch, his breath growing ragged with excitement.

“You are beautiful.” Sanada had moved his kisses from Atobe’s lips down to his neck, which was much easier anyway as Atobe had risen up to his knees while searching the perfect position for access. “My proud, strong, beautiful boyfriend…”

Atobe went rigid, hugging Sanada’s head close to him. Sanada was fascinated to find he could feel the waves pulsing through Atobe’s body under his fingertips. He paused his ministrations, sucking at the spot of skin under his mouth instead. As Atobe finally fell down back to his lap, breathing heavily to the point of panting. Sanada smirked in smug satisfaction.

“Have I proved myself?”

“Impossible,” Atobe gasped, sinking his hand in Sanada’s hair to tilt his head in the proper angle for a kiss. “Let me catch my breath and I’ll be sure to repay you.”

Sanada would have said he was fine with waiting, but frankly, he was painfully hard already. The sight of Atobe losing himself, at Sanada’s touches no less, had been irresistible. Even so, he hadn’t truly realized how far he’d gone before Atobe slid a hand under his clothes to grasp Sanada’s cock and he came almost immediately.

Once Sanada managed to gather himself enough to look at Atobe, he found his boyfriend giving him a flushed grin. “Never thought you’d be the impatient type.”

“After seeing you like that? It’s a wonder I lasted long enough for you to touch me.” Sanada shook his head. “Fuck, Keigo. You’re going to be the death of me.”

“A swear word and my first name in one sentence? That’s got to be a first.” Atobe chuckled. “I think we can call this little experiment a success.”

“I have to agree.” Sanada nuzzled the side of Atobe’s face. “I’d say something else, but honestly, words seem hard right now.”

“Take your time.” Atobe was smiling, now, no hint of mischief or uncertainty anywhere. He simply seemed happy, sated and satisfied. Good. That was exactly how he should look. “I’m not going anywhere.”

That was, Sanada decided, all he needed to know.


End file.
